Pokemon
Pokemon are powerful, supernatural creatures which resemble normal animals and insects, but are typically infused with elemental or other forms of power. They are intelligent, capable of complex actions and even speech (though typically this is somewhat cryptic in form, consisting of repetitive fragments of their species name spoken in varying tones). All Pokemon are capable of being digitized and stored within technological devices called Pokeballs, allowing Pokemon Trainers to travel with a small range of Pokemon who they can choose to release for utility or battle. Their power and intelligence, coupled with their ability to be stored digitally, makes them appealing for use in sport, specialized utility roles, and combat. Creating a Pokemon: * Pokemon are created as Scrub Characters, with only Mild and Moderate Consequences and reduced Aspects * Most Pokemon Aspects are very similar across a given species, typically involving a Weakness against a source of power and/or a Resistance against other sources of power * All Pokemon begin with 6 Skill Points, and 3 Refresh Points; Pokemon may have a Refresh of 0 * Additionally, a Pokemon gains more Skill Points based on the Lore Skill of its owner: 3 Skill Points per point of Lore for Trainers * Pokemon have Stages of Evolution: ** Higher stages of Pokemon are more capable and powerful, but harder to control ** All Pokemon start at Basic (Stage 0) ** Baby Pokemon are treated as Stage -1 ** Pokemon may not evolve past Stage 3 * Each Pokemon gets 3 Pokepowers, with Baby Pokemon getting 1 less Pokepower Pokepowers: All Pokemon are infused with powers of a supernatural source, granting them Pokepowers they can use both constructively and destructively. Unless otherwise noted, Pokepowers function as per Rote Evocation Spells. * Pokepowers have a max number of Shifts of Power equal to their owner's Lore x 2, plus their Stage of Evolution * The Stress inflicted on a Pokemon by its Pokepower is equal to its Power Shifts - a Skill relative to the power's nature (typically Discipline) * Backlash and Fallout apply for Pokepowers, with the Pokemon suffering any Backlash taken Using Pokemon: * Actions requiring rolls on the behalf of a Pokemon's trainer use Survival * If a Trainer needs to make a Survival roll to handle or direct a Pokemon, the difficulty modified by the Stage of the Pokemon (with Baby Pokemon being easier to control) * Attacks made by Pokemon require direction from their Trainer * Pokemon many continue to perform the same action in new exchanges without additional direction, but may not change application of any Pokepowers which are Blocks or otherwise sustained effects * Choosing a Pokemon to join a scene requires an action; they come into their Trainer's Zone, and cannot act that exchange * Directing a Pokemon to act requires an action * Directing a Pokemon to use a Pokepower requires a roll with at least half (rounded down) of the Power Shifts of the Pokepower to be successful * An individual Pokemon can be chosen to participate in a scene once each, and takes 1 Mental Stress for each additional calling into a scene * Fate Points available to a Pokemon may be spent by their owner when directing their Pokemon; otherwise, Pokemon use their owner's Fate Points for all cases where they are acting on their owner's direction Pokemon Trainer: Point Cost: 2 * May own up to 3 Pokemon Pokemon Master: Point Cost: 3 * May own up to 6 Pokemon * Each Pokemon owned is more powerful than Pokemon owned by Trainers: ** Gains an additional 1 Skill Point per point of Lore of their owner ** Gains 1 additional Refresh Point ** Gains an additional Pokepower * May evolve their Pokemon past Stage 1 Category:Powers